


Summertime Valkyrie

by DukeCyrilTheWriter



Category: Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Beach Holidays, Bonfires, F/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Sex, Sex In A Cave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 14:43:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19793044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DukeCyrilTheWriter/pseuds/DukeCyrilTheWriter
Summary: Lethe, one of the heroes in Harmatis' order, is distancing herself from the other heroes, most of whom are Beorc. Shiro tries to strike up conversation with the Laguz warrior, but an unexpected erection and Lethe starting of her heat cycle, the pair wind up in a nearby cave where they have their sex. And they grow closer, spending their night on the hero's holiday around a bonfire.





	Summertime Valkyrie

It was a warm, quiet day for the heroes, and Harmatis, the summoner, sensing the incoming peace, took her heroes out to the beach, in a nearby world via a portal. The heroes changed into swimsuits, and either played in the water or in the sands of the beach. Some stuck under parasols, reading books or watching others out on the beach. However, one specific hero was avoiding most of the other heroes, residing under an isolated green parasol in a dark green two piece bikini with light green accents. The laguz warrior given the title of Gallia’s Valkyrie, Lethe. Most of the heroes in Harmatis’ care were humans, Beorc was Lethe’s more common name for them, carrying over from her Gallian homeland. Lethe avoided contact with most heroes, preferring the company of other Laguz and beast tribes, like the Manaketes and Taguel. Today, however, her quiet world of sole Laguz association cracked. She was approached, quite brazenly, by the son of Hoshido’s eldest prince, Shiro, dressed in knee length swim trunks, colored black with a white stripe down the outside.

“Hey, what are you doing just tucked away under the umbrella? You should be out here enjoying the waves and stuff!” Shiro reached a hand, expecting the laguz warrior to take it in turn and stand up. Instead, she batted his hand away and glowered up at his supposed smug grin. “I don’t associate with you Beorc. The lot of you would rather dismiss Laguz as simple sub-humans. I see you all stare at me.” Shiro, unperturbed, sat down next to Lethe. “Nah. I don’t think of you as much more than a comrade. That, and I think you should relax. Nobody should be stressing on the beach, plus everyone else is out, except those who would prefer to stay under shade, and you don’t look like someone who’d burn up in the sunlight.” Lethe rolled her eyes, sighing as she had wanted Shiro to just go away and leave her in peace. Shiro was certainly talkative, but he was mostly talking to a brick wall, with cat features. Lethe tugged at her choker, making the bells at the end of it jingle.

Shiro turned to face her. The cat laguz was flushed pink. “Hey, what’s up with the blush or whatever on your face?” The laguz didn’t answer the prince, avoiding his gaze. Unfortunately for Shiro, his mini-Shiro decided that now was a good time to stretch out. Also unfortunately, Lethe noticed, because Shiro’s swim trunks were a bit tight for the prince, so mini-Shiro was very clear against his black trunks. Lethe got up, after noticing his erection, and quietly motioned for the prince to follow her. She led the prince to a cave, which was far cooler when compared to the heat outside. Cool, if not cold sea water lapped at the cave entrance, and the walls of the cave were blooming with bioluminescent plants, giving the cave floor and walls a soft glow. “Wh-what exactly are we doing here…. Lethe?” Lethe turned to face the prince, untying her bikini top and dropping it onto the cave floor. Her breasts were not large, or even really well sized. She was a B cup, nipples a soft pink, with small areola. Shiro swallowed hard, not sure what to even say to the laguz warrior. “Disrobe.” Her voice was so strict a command, that Shiro dropped his trunks immediately, mini-Shiro jumping to rigid attention, tip of it reaching out to a respectable 9 inches out from his toned and muscled body. 

“Lethe… why did you bring me out here? And why are you dropping your… panties?” Lethe didn’t give the prince an answer, kicking her bikini bottoms aside. She approached the nervous prince closer and closer, before she pushed him to the cave floor. He hit the floor with a solid thunk, but he wasn’t hurt all too badly. Lethe straddled the prince, showing herself in all of her unexpected sexual beauty. Her hair on her lower slit was well trimmed, kept in the front and everywhere else was bare skin. Shiro tried to stop Lethe, but the silent, and determined warrior of Gallia slid herself onto Shiro’s erect length. The path to her core was absolutely soaking wet, and her folds wrapped around his length like hungry kits on their mother. Realization dawned on Shiro. “L-Lethe… you’re in heat?” Lethe paused in her slow, deliberate riding, and gave a small nod. Shiro sighed. “I’ll help you deal with it.” He bucked his hips against Lethe, causing the laguz to mewl loudly in pleasure. The pair continued their sex, noisy and completely flip flopping between painfully slow and primal, ball slapping fast. The ocean helped to muffle their sex, and they continued on until Shiro dumped a massive white load right into Lethe’s core. 

The pair rested for a good long while, before dressing themselves again and returning to the beach itself. Nobody paid much attention to the pair, Lethe using Shiro as support, her legs not exactly fully recovered. The two of them spent some time apart, to not clue anyone to their previous copulation. Night came quickly, and the heroes gathered around a massive bonfire that had been constructed, and ignited with some fire magic. Shiro and Lethe sat close together, the summoner, Alphonse, Sharena and Anna having laid out a smorgasboard for the heroes to enjoy. Shiro had a lot of meats, but at least did have some other things like bread and vegetables. Lethe’s plate was more varied, with meat, bread, vegetables, some fruit, even a cookie. They ate and made quiet conversation, as most heroes did. The bonfire was put out eventually, and the heroes cleaned up the beach and returned to the order’s halls. Shiro and Lethe met back up in his room. They had another intense love making session with another hefty load dumped inside of Lethe.


End file.
